


Clumsy Debtor

by IrregularDragon



Category: I Will Live with Humility and Dependability as My Motto, 堅実をモットーに生きております！ - ひよこのケーキ | Kenkyo Kenjitsu wo Motto ni Ikite Orimasu! - Hiyoko no Keiki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrregularDragon/pseuds/IrregularDragon
Summary: Well the day has come. The day has come that Enjou wanted to claim his debt. If it wasn't for Bakaya then would she be in this situation! Perhaps she should purchase a voodoo doll... Nervous about what she had to do, she did she was told to the tee. But what does it mean to accompany the Prince? Someone please tell her, her stomach can't handle it much longer.





	Clumsy Debtor

'Enjou!'

Reika was so frustrated. It was late at night and while dressed for bed, she was rolling around. Not because this is a bittersweet love story, in fact this is the world of the popular shoujo manga "You Are My Dolce". This young girl was born as the villainess of this story but she refuses this fate, and so far her life has been going well (aside from recurring stomach aches).

**Stx. Knock** "Reika?"

"Brother?"

Reika immediately stopped all matters of her frustration.

"Is it alright to come in?"

He was unsure what his little sister was doing, but lately she's been... less of herself even though she was a oddball to begin with. Even father was concerned, but as his secretary would get mad, he dutifully offered to help. She was family after all.

"P-please wait a moment." She nearly bit her tongue.

Reika haphazardly fixed her bed sheets and did a double check of her hair in the mirror. These drills can truly persist through everything.

When things quieted down she opened the door for her brother.

"What brings you to this late hour?"

She didn't mean to sound formal but it really was late.

"You see, father mentioned that you haven't seem like yourself lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

It was a surprise that the Tanuki wouldn't be the one to pester her about this. Though there is something, there is no way that she could bring it up. Her reasons are a bit childish.

Reika didn't want to mention it.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it but know that me, father and mother are here for you."

She quickly nodded. "Don't worry brother, it's just summer lethargy. I should go to bed."

"Oh, before you go. Imari recommended a luxury cafe, [Treasure]. The online reviews were overwhelming positive so I reserved a small table under your name for this weekend."

Reika's eyes glistened, she has just seen a critic review of [Treasure] recently. The tantalizing desserts and there variety of tea was well received, the blog she's reading on hasn't steered her wrong yet. She really wanted to try it! What a coincidence.

"Thank you!"

Takateru smiled. "Just enjoy yourself."

He went off to his room and Reika closed the doors to hers. She was grinning from ear to ear, she should bring back some cake for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The original series is unique comedic and charming. You can find the translates links on NovelUpdates. The project was pick up by oniichanyamete Wordpress and has been updating ever since.  
> Pixiv's Marudori also has a cute collection of drawn interactions between Enjou/Reika.


End file.
